16 January 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-16 ; Comments *Show is broadcast from Peel Acres. *Peel listened to some demos on his drive home from London earlier that day ("this is not always an enjoyable task", he admits). However, a demo from Sheffield band Ormondroyd impressed him. He manages to play a different track to the one planned (the intended track would get an airing on 21 January 2003). *A listener from Sweden emails in to say that they have started listening to the show again thanks to the internet. They say they used to listen to the show twenty years ago via medium wave radio, so requests something from "way back then". Peel asks for suggestions for something to play from 1983. The Red Guitars track is the later choice. *Peel had been record shopping that afternoon for "Norwegian Black Metal" for an unspecified Radio 4 programme. The Teen Cthulhu record was purchased on the trip. *The Pig's Big 78 track is by George Formby Sr, not - as Peel was expecting - his more famous son. This accounts for it not being as amusing as he hoped. *Another version of 'On A Steamer Coming Over' gets played. "We can't make up our minds whether we like that one better than the Three Ginx. I think I'll probably go with the Three Ginx if I had to make some kind of serious decision about it." Sessions *None. Miss Black America live From Eurosonic 2003, recorded 11 January 2003. Tracklisting *Miss: Closer Still (LP - No Radio) Morphius *Sir Dupermann: Hjelp Elpe (LP - Sir Dupernann) Smalltown Sound *Zumjay: Shake It (7") 40/40 Productions *Ormondroyd: Still (CD Demo: 1-0) White Label (Wrong Track Moment) *Troum: Paint It Black (LP - Painted Black) tUMULt *Vaults: She Loves (CDR Demo) White Label :JP: "From Stowmarket, those are the Vaults. I couldn't be more proud of them if they were my own children, which blood tests have shown they are not." *Donna Summer: Popxplosion (7") Broklyn Beats *Teen Cthulhu: 120 Days Of Sodom (LP - Ride The Blade) Rage Of Achilles *Stars As Eyes: Suspension Days (LP - Enemy Of Fun) Tigerbeat6 *Kevin Energy: Crescendos Of Ecstacy (Various 3xCD - Bonkers 9: Hardcore Mutation) React *Flaming Lips: Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots Pt 1 (live) (Single) Warner *Cyber Steve & Pranksterz: Y Do K (12") Snap N Crackle *M.A.S.S.: Live A Little (single) Mandita *Charles Manier: At The Bottle (Various 12" - Disco Nouveau: Addendum) Ghostly International *George Formby Sr: Don't Fall Out With Your Husband - Pig's Big 78 *Ray Noble Orchestra with Al Bowlly: On A Steamer Coming Over (LP - HMV Sessions Volume 7, 1930-1933) Miss Black America - Live At Eurosonic 2003 :#Strobe :#Beautiful Velocity :#Talk Hard :#Reborn :#Miss Black America :#Dot Dot Dot *Danger Massive: Creation (12") Unknown Peel mentions that this is DJ Loxy and Austria's D Kay (perhaps among others) collaborating as Danger Massive on this drum & bass track, but the internet draws a blank. *Red Guitars: Good Technology (7") Self Drive *Hawaiian Pals: It's Awful What Whiskey Will Do (LP - Walter Smith & Friends Vol 3) Document Records *Pram: Peepshow (LP - Dark Island) Domino *Motorhead: Overkill (7") Bronze *Krisalis: Loco (EP - J Majik Presents New Generation Part One) Infrared File ;Name *John_Peel_20030116.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *John Peel 2002-10 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:2003 Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment